Music and Lyrics
by helloPOTATO
Summary: Every song has a story behind it. Every person has a song.
1. Chapter 1 : Breakeven

This one's inspired.  
>HAHAHAHA :)) I'm so excited for this one. I hope you, guys, are too! :)<br>It's dedicated to my Katipunan Buddy, Awie! :))

Don't be shy and leave a review. I will be updating as soon as I finish my Math Long Test. HAHAHA! :))

Wish with me, I hope I pass :)

* * *

><p><em>I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin'<em>

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in_

_Coz I got time while she got freedom_

_Coz when a heart breaks_

_No, it don't breakeven_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake, she has no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even, even, no_

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

It's been two months since she left me. Two months. And still, it hurt just as bad.

I stared at the ceiling, lying on the emptiness of my bed.

I can't say that blame her. She did have a point. It was _partly_ my fault…

_"Hey, Maggie. Is Steph with you?" I asked Mag on the phone, my girlfriend's best friend. _

_ "Oh, hey Kyle," she answered in an awkward tone. _

_ I must've interrupted her or something, "Sorry, Mag. Was I disturbing you?"_

_ "Not at all," she lied__, being nice, "I think Steph went home already. I really don't know."_

_ She didn't know? Well, that's a first._

_ She was always with Steph. Either that or she knew where she was. They were like sisters, you know._

_ Whatever._

_ "Oh. Okay, then. Thanks!" I said before I hung up._

_ I looked at the big teddy bear sitting beside me in the car. I was going to surprise Steph today. It's been a while since we've actually seen each other, with the practices, games, studies, and all that. But she's been very understanding, I think. We fought a couple of times though. Still, I promised her that once the season was over, I'll be spending every available time that I have with her._

_ I stepped on the pedal and decided to take a shot at going to her house even thought it's practically the opposite of my way home. _

_ "This is me, keeping that promise," I just argued to myself. I just came from the very last game for this season. I'm so tired; I think I can just sleep._

_ NO._

_ I'm going to her house. I'm being a good boyfriend, sacrificing my sleep for her._

_ Finally, I've argued too much that I haven't noticed that I'm already in her street, in of their driveway._

_ As I pulled up on the other side of the street, I saw a black SUV parked in front of her house. _

_ Guess I haven't been to their house for such a long time that I didn't know that her dad changed his car._

_ As I grabbed the HUGE, pink teddy bear from the passenger seat, the front door opened and out came Steph with someone. _

_ A guy._

_ That didn't stop me. I'm really not the jealous type. He's probably just a group mate or something, which would explain the SUV._

_ I went out of the car and headed towards them._

_ Then, I saw something that I never thought I'd see._

_ It stopped me._

_ I felt my heart being sucked into a dark, empty black hole. It was like everything was suddenly wrong._

_ I didn't know what to do. I think I just froze in the middle of the street, watching them._

_ Even after the guy drove off, I just stood there, letting my heart get swollen by the pain. _

_ My whole body was numbed._

_ "They kissed," my mind finally had the gut to comprehend the scene that I was trying to play over and over in my head._


	2. Chapter 2 : Nothing

_ I stood there._

_ I just stood there._

_ My mind went blank._

_ . . . . . _

_ I can't explain it._

_ As my breathing started to go faster, her eyes fell on me._

_ I could have sworn that we just stared at each other for a full minute._

_ Finally, she gave a smile, a warm one._

_ The look on her face took me away. It was so… normal._

_ It's not supposed to be normal!_

_ I just caught her kissing another guy! I just caught her cheating on me! Is she insane?_

_ My heart, mixed with confusion, anger, and, of course, hurt. _

_ She started to walk towards me with the same smile on her face. With no less than two steps before me, she opened her arms and gave me a hug._

_ I'm just confused right now._

_ Am I dreaming?_

_ Nothing makes one bit of a sense._

_ After she let me go, she said, "Hey, Kyle. I didn't think I'd see you out of the pool."_

_ What the hell is happening?_

_ I tried to take a hold of myself, "Uhhh… yeah."_

_ She patted me on the back, "Oh, congrats on the win! I heard from Joe that you got the gold one."_

_ My mind is still spinning._

_ NOTHING IS MAKING SENSE AT ALL!_

_ "Who was that?" I snapped, with a loud tone._

_ Her smile disappeared slowly with the words that came out f my mouth._

_ I took a deep breath just to let things out. _

_ Breathe._

_ Stay calm._

_ Maybe she has a perfectly good explanation for it._

_ Maybe my eyes deceived me._

_ Maybe they didn't kiss._

_ Maybe there was even no guy to begin with._

_ Maybe it was just me._

_ Maybe._

_ Her eyes narrowed in such a way that the expression she made read as confused._

_ She tilted her head a little and smiled at me, "That was Mark. Oh, you should've arrived earlier so that you two can meet. I bet you'd like him."_

_ "I don't care about the name of the freaking guy! What I meant was, what the hell is he to you?" and there goes everything that I was trying to hold in. It's not like me to lose a temper. But._

_ She looked a little taken back, "He's my boyfriend, Kyle. No need to shout. There's nothing wrong with my ears. Jeez." She laughed lightly._

_ Wait, boyfriend?_

_ BOYFRIEND?_

_ I felt my heart being stabbed by every freaking word that she said. It hurt so bad. I could punch freaking wall right now. I would punch anyone who's nearby._

_ I was her boyfriend._

_ NOT MARK._

_ My head was swirling. I was getting nauseous._

_ What was happening?_

_ For sure, this is a dream._

_ This can't be real._

_ Suddenly, everything just felt so bad, like the world just turned dark._

_ It literally felt like my world is falling apart. Slowly._

_ No, it felt like my heart was being smashed constantly by a sledge hammer into millions of ugly pieces._

_ I tried to breathe steadily but my heart was broken. It's not working properly. It's not cooperating with my stupid brain, as usual._

_ I stared at her._

_ I didn't know how I felt._

_ I just stared at her._

_ Her eyes began to widen, "Oh, you didn't know."_

_ I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes but I held them back. I am not going to cry. Not in front of her. No way in hell._

_ "No, I thought I was your boyfriend," I managed to say with a forced smug._

_ Then, a look spread on her face._

_ I know that look._

_ She pitied me. She wanted to cry for me. She felt bad for me._

_ I don't like that look._

_ I hate that look._

_ I could feel my heart getting sucked into an empty black hole._

_ She stared at me, "I'm sorry…"_

_ "Stop. Just stop. Don't be. I don't need your pity," I interrupted her. I didn't want to hear her apology, or how she feels bad for me, or whatever she could think of saying to make me feel better. 'Coz it won't. _

_ I already feel like crap, no need to make it worse._

_ "No, Kyle. I thought we were over," she dared to say._

_ I laughed, "What made you think that? That's crap, Steph. You know it is."_

_ "No, no. I'm being honest here!" she raised her voice, trying to convince me. "You were to busy practicing. And we just didn't see each other anymore. You don't even call me anymore. You just disappeared from me!"_

_ She started to get all teary-eyed._

_ Every word she said stung like hell. It was true. Every bit of it._

_ "But I told you that I needed to concentrate first. I asked you if you were okay with it and you said yes," I reasoned out because it was true. I thought she understood me._

_ She shook her head, "I did! But you could have at least texted or called me. I'm sorry, Kyle. I thought it was over between us after one and a half month passed and I didn't feel you."_

_ "Well, it is now," I forced a smile before I turned away from her and headed for the car._

_ I threw the gigantic bear and the freaking flowers on the road and went in my car._

_ The moment I shut the door, I started the car and stepped on the gas._

_ I wanted to get the hell away from here, as far as possible._

_ Right there and there, I cried. I sobbed. Like a little boy._

_Am I better off dead?_  
><em>Am I better off a quitter?<em>  
><em>They say I'm better off now<em>  
><em>Than I ever was with her <em>


End file.
